<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Czekałem by Ophelia_is_long_gone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028843">Czekałem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_is_long_gone/pseuds/Ophelia_is_long_gone'>Ophelia_is_long_gone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(to powinien być jakiś tag zbiorczy moich fików), Gen, ale tu nie ma romansu nie dajcie się zwieść, dużo słów mało akcji, otagowałam dwoma różnymi relacjami bo Emhyr &amp; Mererid wcześniej dosłownie nie istniało</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_is_long_gone/pseuds/Ophelia_is_long_gone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emhyr w końcu odzyskał władzę i jest zmęczony, a Mererid się martwi. Ale przecież niepotrzebnie, prawda?<br/>Moje pół arttrejda z Beidakiem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emhyr var Emreis &amp; Mererid, Emhyr var Emreis/Mererid (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Czekałem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beidak/gifts">beidak</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Głosy, dłonie, gratulacje, ciepłe słowa. Radosne okrzyki wojskowych, triumfalne hasła, to wszystko nadal brzęczało w uszach Emhyra i nadal dawało się wyraźnie słyszeć. Jeden wielki hałas i harmider, wszyscy nagle mu usługiwali, wszyscy coś od niego chcieli. Kurwa, powiedział im wszystkim w myślach Emhyr, myśląc już tylko o ciszy, własnym pokoju i możliwości powolnego przyswojenia sobie tego wszystkiego. Bo przecież teraz nie miał żadnej świadomości, że to w końcu się stało, że właśnie został cesarzem wielkiego imperium. </p><p>Nic dziwnego. Krew nadal nie wyschła na posadzkach, wojskowi jeszcze zbierali z niej trupy. Niektórzy coś tam mówili między sobą, ale większość z nich też patrzyła na Emhyra, jakby miał im zaraz powiedzieć, że zmienia świat. A on już, kurwa, zmienił. Już to zrobił i teraz należało mu się łoże, niekoniecznie nawet takie królewskie, jakie gdzieś świtało mu we wspomnieniach. On po prostu chciał w końcu odetchnąć, chociaż oficjałowie ewidentnie się z nim nie zgadzali i zasypywali go kolejnymi sprawami. Każdą następną zbywał tylko kiwnięciami głową, przesuwając się między nimi w stronę wyjścia na korytarz, z którego prowadziła prosta droga do jego starego pokoju.</p><p>Starego pokoju. Przecież niewątpliwie właściwiej byłoby skierować się teraz do sypialni, w której niegdyś rezydował jego ojciec – a także, zapewne, uzurpator. Nie był pewien, na ile może ufać swoim mglistym, dziecięcym wspomnieniom, które uparcie powiększały każde wnętrze zamku. Rozejrzał się, patrząc ponad głowami wszystkich, którzy chcieli z nim porozmawiać. Gdy spotkał spojrzenie jednego ze służących, zresztą chyba jedynego, który nadal nie krył się po kątach, w pierwszej chwili go nie poznał. Na pewno nie tak, żeby połączył imię z twarzą. Ale zauważył w nim coś znajomego, co sprawiło, że dłużej zatrzymał na nim wzrok. Wtedy wspomnienia zaczęły wracać, powoli, niespiesznie, a nawet dosyć niechętnie. Rozmywały się. Ociekały jego obecnym zmęczeniem, ale były przynajmniej czymś stałym. Nie, raczej… bezpiecznym. Emhyr skinął na niego, żeby wezwać go do siebie.</p><p>Mererid nigdy wcześniej nie był na coś tak gotowy i jednocześnie zupełnie do czegoś tak nieprzygotowany. Dlatego też, choć natychmiast zareagował na ten gest i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny, czuł, jak jego serce wypełnia ciężar zmieszany z ulgą. Nadal nie wierzył, że to się działo, nijak to do niego nie docierało.</p><p>Zresztą, to wszystko od samego początku zdawało mu się nierealne. Już od chwili, w której cała wrzawa związana z przewrotem się zaczęła, on, w przeciwieństwie do każdego służącego o trzeźwym umyśle, ruszył w kierunku sali tronowej. Znał niebezpieczeństwo, wiedział, co może się stać, jeśli przypadkiem napatoczy się na narwanego żołnierza, ale musiał tam być. W razie gdyby Emhyr potrzebował go, jeśli to wszystko się uda. Dlatego ulokował się w jednym z ukrytych przejść niedaleko sali tronowej i nasłuchiwał rabanu, żeby móc się zjawić, gdy wszystko się skończy. Tak przynajmniej zamierzał. Ale kiedy usłyszał pierwsze triumfalne okrzyki, pierwsze spokojniejsze słowa, jego serce stanęło. Nie słyszał głosu uzurpatora, więc pozwolił sobie uwierzyć, że to żołnierze Emhyra wiwatowali. Mimo to, Mererid nagle nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Co jeśli tak jednak nie było? Jeśli gdzieś na posadzce leżało ciało mężczyzny, którego Mererid znał tylko jako dziecko? Ciało, które teraz było już na pewno starsze, pewnie też dosyć obce, ale jednak z tą znajomą nutą – tylko że nieruchome, i to na stałe?</p><p>Nie, nie, nie. Mererid pokręcił głową. Nie mógł tak myśleć, a już na pewno nie mógł tego zakładać. Znaczy, powinien był najpierw sprawdzić. Wypełnił tą myślą całą swoją głowę i już był gotów wyjść.</p><p>Wtedy jednak zalała go kolejna fala wątpliwości. Teraz już mniej precyzyjna, ale w tej niejednoznaczności o wiele silniejsza. Co jeśli Emhyr już go nawet nie pamięta, nawet go nie pozna? Przecież tego właśnie powinien się spodziewać. W końcu z całą pewnością mężczyzna poznał już dziesiątki barwniejszych osobistości niż zwykły służący, który usługiwał mu w młodości. Czemu więc miałby zapamiętać zwykłego, pospolitego chłopca ze swojego dzieciństwa?</p><p>Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był świadom tego, ile rzeczy może pójść tragicznie nie tak. Zamknął oczy. Wiwaty już niemal ucichły – choć „niemal” było tu słowem kluczowym, ale Mererid nadal nie rozróżniał pojedynczych głosów. Zresztą, i tak nie poznałby tego, który teraz chciał usłyszeć najbardziej. Westchnął i zebrał w sobie całą odwagę, żeby w końcu wyjść z wąskiego przejścia. Niemal natychmiast go zobaczył, w centrum, otoczony przez wojskowych i oficjeli, którzy teraz go zalewali. Nawet gdyby nigdy go nie widział, nie byłoby trudno domyślić się, że to on. Mimo to, rozpoznałby go natychmiast i bez chwili zawahania, był tego pewien. Zmienił się, oczywiście. Przede wszystkim swoje piętno odcisnęło na nim zmęczenie – w wymalowanych na jego twarzy zmarszczkach i wychudzonej twarzy, w spojrzeniu z mieszanką irytacji i znudzenia, które przeskakiwało z jednej osoby na drugą. Ale duma, która z niego biła, pozostała nienaruszona. Mererid przyglądał mu się, pewnie trochę uważniej, niż pozwalała na to etykieta, ale teraz wszystkie spojrzenia w pomieszczeniu skupione były na nowym cesarzu, więc nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.</p><p>W końcu jednak odetchnął głęboko. To nie był czas na takie myśli, powinien był zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Podszedł więc do Emhyra, choć nogi lekko się pod nim uginały. Miał jednak nadzieję, że tego po nim nie widać; to było szalenie nieprofesjonalne z jego strony. Odczekał, aż cesarz odprawi wszystkie osoby, które nadal przy nim stały, i dopiero gdy mężczyzna wrócił do niego wzrokiem, on uklęknął dokładnie tak, jak nakazywała etykieta i powiedział:</p><p>– Słucham, Wasza Cesarska Mość.</p><p>Emhyr machnął na to ręką z irytacją.</p><p>– Z tytułami powinieneś wstrzymać się do koronacji – powiedział ostro, wylewając na niego chyba całe zmęczenie i frustrację dzisiejszej nocy. Mererid podkulił się odruchowo, jego serce zadrżało. Oczywiście, że powinien był zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Naprawdę nie nadawał się na służącego dla kogoś takiego. Jego usta zatrzęsły się lekko, ale czekał na polecenie mężczyzny. Nawet nie zauważył, że oblicze jeszcze-nie-cesarza złagodniało nieco, gdy wypowiadał następne słowa. – Zaprowadź mnie do mojej starej komnaty.</p><p>Gdy Emhyr chwilę się nad tym zastanowił, nie był nawet pewien, dlaczego podjął w końcu taką, a nie inną decyzję. Pewnie był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby jasno myśleć nad jej przyczynami.</p><p>– Tak jest… – Zawahał się przy tytule. Tylko na ułamek sekundy, ponieważ przecież doskonale wiedział, jakiego powinien użyć, ale i tak chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Gdzie się podziały jego wyuczone przez lata praktyki umiejętności?! Musiał wreszcie wziąć się w garść. – Panie. Proszę tędy – dodał i skierował się w stronę korytarza. Do niego też zupełnie nie docierało, że tam gdzieś niedaleko nadal jest ciało uzurpatora, zachowywane teraz tylko po to, żeby je porządnie spalić. Że już od następnego poranka wszystko się zmieni, wszystko stanie się takie, jakie powinno być od samego początku. Chciał odetchnąć głęboko, ale chyba był na to trochę zbyt podenerwowany. Odetchnął więc gdzieś w głębi duszy.</p><p>Emhyr nie odzywał się, patrzył tylko nieobecnie to przed siebie, to na ściany zamku. Tymczasem Mererid po prostu rzucał mu kolejne spojrzenia. Ich obu wypełniały teraz wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, przesłodzone i wyidealizowane, jak na wspomnienia z dzieciństwa przystało.</p><p>Co z tego, że korytarze były o niebo zimniejsze niż wtedy, świat zupełnie inny, a oni o ćwierć wieku starsi. Oboje czekali na ten moment od bardzo dawna.</p><p>Kiedy to wszystko w końcu się stało, Mererid czuł jakimś głupim, babskim przeczuciem, że teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, dokładnie tak, jak powinno być zawsze. Od var Emreisów, zarówno tego, jak i jego ojca, biła aura, która wzbudzała jakieś bardzo szczególne, królewskie – a raczej cesarskie – wrażenie. Było w nich coś dostojnego, co może nie dawało poczucia bezpieczeństwa jako takiego, ale na pewno rodziło spokój ducha co do dobrobytu państwa, w którym się żyło. Z drugiej strony Emhyr czuł, że jego wielki moment już miał miejsce, tam, w sali tronowej, a teraz musiał po nim odetchnąć.</p><p>Gdy w końcu dotarli pod drzwi jego starej sypialni, on natychmiast otworzył je na oścież. W końcu.</p><p>Wnętrze było teraz niemal całkowicie skąpane w mroku. Jedynym światłem, które przebijało się przez tę ciemność, była struga księżycowej bieli, sącząca się do środka przez duże okno. Pomieszczenie wypełniał wszechobecny zapach kurzu, a po podłodze walały się obrazy, leżące jeden na drugim. Ale to był wyłączny dysonans względem tego, co pamiętał. Większość pomieszczenia pozostała zupełnie nienaruszona, dokładnie taka, jaka figurowała w jego wspomnieniach. Łoże było tym samym, w którym spędzał dziecięce noce – rozmiaru takiego, że zmieściłby się w nim nawet rosły mężczyzna i nadal zostałoby mnóstwo wolnego miejsca. Co prawda na nim też leżał jakiś obraz, ale to zajmowało go chyba najmniej. Cała biblioteczka również wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ją zapamiętał, widział nawet, że książek najpewniej nie ruszano z miejsca, ponieważ leżały w nadanym przez niego w młodości szyku, a do tego pokrywały je całe porządnych rozmiarów pajęczyny. Jego usta wygięły się w lekkim, zmęczonym uśmiechu.</p><p>Stanął w strudze białego światła i dopiero wtedy znów odwrócił się do Mererida. Jego zbroja odbijała się srebrzystym blaskiem, nadając mu jakiegoś magicznego charakteru. Sprawiała, że wyglądał niemalże jak rycerz z bajki, choć jego wyczerpane spojrzenie zdecydowanie z tym kontrastowało. Księżyc błysnął krótko w niewielkim fragmencie ostrza, który nie był pokryty krwią, gdy Emhyr odrzucał miecz na bok. Ten odbił się od posadzki, wypełniając panującą tam ciszę brzękiem stali. Mężczyzna westchnął, jakimś cudem donośnie przebijając się przez ten pozornie niesamowity hałas. Słaby uśmiech zgasł z jego twarzy.</p><p>– Pomóż mi zdjąć zbroję – powiedział.</p><p>Liczne meble teoretycznie nie powinny pozwalać dźwiękom wybrzmiewać tak donośnie, ale mimo tego jego głos zdał się Mereridowi tak głęboki, że mężczyzna przygryzł odrobinę wnętrze policzka. Nie zważając na to, podszedł do Emhyra i zabrał się do ostrożnego zdejmowania zbroi, w ciszy i pełnej pieczołowitości. Delikatnie sięgał po kolejne elementy pancerza, słuchając zmęczonego oddechu i czując wilgoć krwi pod palcami. Nie widział żadnej rany na cesarzu, zresztą tamten nie poruszał się, jakby był ranny. Na szczęście.</p><p>Cały ten proces był zaskakująco wręcz powolny, szczególnie w porównaniu do zamętu, jaki jeszcze chwilę temu wypełniał salę tronową. Emhyr był wyczerpany, a jednak to ślimacze tempo zaskakująco mu nie przeszkadzało. Zresztą, zapewne tylko zdawało się aż tak ślimacze. Gdy znów popatrzył w okno, kolejne wspomnienia wracały. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkiego w pałacu, ten widok nijak się nie zmienił. To była ta sama ulica, którą znał jako dziecko. I ten sam…</p><p>– Mererid – odezwał się dosyć dziwnym tonem, który natychmiast zatrzymał wszystkie ruchy służącego. Dłonie mężczyzny zadrżały na zbroi, a serce stanęło. Spodziewał się, że zrobił coś nie tak i zaraz zostanie zrugany, albo i gorzej. Pewnie na to zasłużył. Dawno nikomu nie pomagał przy zdejmowaniu pancerza, zapewne wyszedł z wprawy… – Cieszę się, że nadal tu jesteś.</p><p>Właściwie Emhyr nie mówił tego bardzo bezpośrednio do samego Mererida, chyba wymówił nie do końca świadomą myśl na głos. Był zmęczony, nawet wyczerpany, i słowa, które wychodziły z jego ust nie były w pełni zamierzone. Ale Mererid nie mógł tego wiedzieć, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby całą usłyszaną wypowiedź złożyć na karb zmęczenia cesarza. Zamiast tego, jego usta rozedrgały się, a on nie do końca wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć – i czy w ogóle chciał to zrobić. Dopiero po kilku długich sekundach absolutnego bezruchu na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech, pełen zaskoczenia i pozbawiony zrozumienia, ale mający też w sobie mnóstwo zadowolenia i trochę ulgi.</p><p>– Dziękuję, panie – powiedział trochę ciszej, niż zamierzał, wracając do zdejmowania zbroi. W jego głowie jednak nadal kotłowały się myśli i wątpliwości. W końcu jednak nie odezwał się znowu. W końcu co takiego miałby powiedzieć? „Ja również cieszę się, że cię widzę, panie”? „Po tym, jak byłeś zmuszony uciekać, przez parę tygodni co dzień chodziłem szukać cię w lesie, panie”? W jakiś sposób żadna z tych rzeczy nie wydawała się słowami, które powinno się wypowiadać do cesarza największego imperium na kontynencie. Nie, raczej nie wydawała się słowami, które powinno wypowiadać się do <em> Emhyra </em>.</p><p>Żaden z nich już nic nie powiedział. Gdy ostatnia część pancerza trafiła na podłogę, Emhyr kiwnął głową i odsunął się, opuszczając białą smugę. Zrzucił niedbale koszulę, ciskając ją gdzieś między zbroję, i po prostu skierował się w stronę łoża. Chwycił obraz, na który nawet nie spojrzał, i dosłownie zrzucił go gdzieś obok, po czym położył się w pachnących kurzem, szalenie miękkich pościelach.</p><p>Zasnął, oczywiście, natychmiast.</p><p>Mererid tylko patrzył za nim, niespecjalnie wiedząc, co powinien teraz zrobić. Czy stanie tam było właściwe? To miejsce stanowiło przecież… właściwie Mererid nie był dokładnie pewien, co stanowiło. Od jakiegoś czasu pełniło raczej funkcję graciarni niż czegokolwiek konkretniejszego, ale jeśli to tutaj chciał skierować się Emhyr w pierwszej chwili, czy to nie znaczyło, że to pomieszczenie stawało się cesarską sypialnią? Przecież przynajmniej w tę noc tym właśnie było. Czy on miał w takim razie prawo przebywać tam, kiedy cesarz spał w swoim łożu?</p><p>Spojrzał na zbroję, która leżała pod jego nogami. Krew już z niej nie ściekała, powoli zasychała na stalowych płytach. Miecz leżał obok. Mererid, jak przystało na dobrego służącego, powinien był zapewne zabrać ekwipunek cesarza do zbrojowni, by tam zajęto się nimi we właściwy sposób. Tak, do tego powinien był zadbać o to, żeby przed drzwiami stanęły straże. Znaczy, powiedzieć strażnikom, że to tutaj znajduje się Emhyr, może jacyś poplecznicy uzurpatora nadal byli w zamku i chcieli skorzystać z okazji, żeby zaatakować…</p><p>Powinien był się tym wszystkim zająć jak najszybciej. To byłoby rozsądne, i to zrobiłby normalnie, ale teraz nic nie było normalne. Stał więc tak, z natłokiem myśli, patrząc to na zbroję, to na mężczyznę, leżącego w bezruchu na łożu. Emhyr nawet nie wszedł pod kołdrę, po prostu leżał półnago na natłoku pierzyn. W ten sposób teraz konieczne stawało się też znalezienie koca, nie było przecież na tyle ciepło, żeby spać bez niego. Tak, tym zapewne powinien był się zająć w pierwszej kolejności. Zamierzał zanieść miecz i zbroję na zewnątrz, bo im mniej osób wchodziło tutaj, tym lepiej, ale wątpił, żeby był w stanie to zrobić zupełnie sam. Postanowił dobrać więc jakiegoś strażnika do pomocy. Do tego musiał jednak wyjść na zewnątrz.</p><p>Jak pomyślał, tak też zrobił. Ku jego przyjemnemu zaskoczeniu, poza ciepłym światłem świec, czekała już tam na niego część strażników – zaufana część, więc od razu powiedział:</p><p>– Potrzebuję koca, natychmiast. – Trochę zaskoczyła go jego własna stanowczość, ale z drugiej strony czuł, że to, co robi, jest pierwszej potrzeby. Popatrzył po pozostałych strażnikach i dodał jeszcze – Trzeba też zabrać zbroję cesarza do zbrojowni. </p><p>Jeden z nich już pobiegł po koc, ale pozostali patrzyli tylko jakoś niewyraźnie po sobie, więc Mererid wskazał na jednego, który wydawał się najbardziej właściwy, i powiedział:</p><p>– Ty, chodź ze mną, tylko, na Wielkie Słońce, bądźże cicho.</p><p>Z tymi słowami wpuścił strażnika do środka, zamykając za nim drzwi z najwyższą ostrożnością. Jako że stal niezmiennie lśniła w białym, księżycowym świetle, nie musiał nawet wskazywać mu miejsca. Strażnik sam podszedł do zbroi i z cichym stęknięciem podniósł elementy pancerza. Mererid stał przy drzwiach. Mimo względnego mroku, zauważył, jak tamten patrzy, zapewne zupełnie nieświadomym odruchem, w stronę Emhyra i natychmiast odwraca wzrok, lądując spojrzeniem w płytach. Wydawał się, przede wszystkim, spięty i cokolwiek zestresowany.</p><p>Po dwóch rundach, udało mu się zebrać całe opancerzenie wraz z mieczem i jedno trzeba mu było oddać – był niemal zupełnie bezszelestny, co, szczególnie jak na mężczyznę w pełnej zbroi, było dosyć zaskakującym, ale też imponującym osiągnięciem. Gdy Mererid otwierał mu drzwi po raz drugi, na zewnątrz już czekał strażnik z kocem. Mężczyzna przejął go natychmiast i powiedział jeszcze:</p><p>– Zadbajcie, żeby straż stała tu tak długo, aż cesarz się nie obudzi.</p><p>I tyle go widzieli. Zapewne to było dosyć zbędne polecenie, w końcu z jakiegoś powodu już tam stali, ale wolał powiedzieć w takiej sprawie za dużo niż potem żałować. Kiedy wszedł do środka z powrotem, spojrzał jeszcze raz na Emhyra. Koc, który mu przyniesiono, był naprawdę pierwszej klasy. Nie żeby było to coś dziwnego – poznawał w nim ten, który z reguły leżał na łożu uzurpatora. Mimo tego uśmiechnął się z uznaniem.</p><p>Podszedł bliżej. Ostrożnie i bardzo cicho, choć gdyby się przyjrzał i chwilę nad tym zastanowił, widziałby doskonale, że mógłby zrobić nieco większy hałas, a Emhyr zapewne i tak by się nie obudził. Ale to nie był typ przemyśleń, na które często sobie pozwalał – znaczy, scenariusze, które nie zakładały najczarniejszej wizji możliwej. Kiedy już stał zaraz obok łoża, złapał się na tym, że nie przykrył cesarza od razu. Zamiast tego popatrzył po jego plecach, pełnych blizn, i choć większość jego umysłu krzyczała, żeby przestał, że tak nie wypada i że to znowu paskudnie nieprofesjonalne, coś z tyłu głowy zatrzymywało jego wzrok na Emhyrze, na jego ciele, i na tym wszystkim, co ono insynuowało. Nie mógł powstrzymać swoich myśli od krążenia wokół tego, co działo się z mężczyzną na przestrzeni lat, co spowodowało wszystkie te blizny i każdą z nich z osobna.</p><p>Nie wiedział, co teraz będzie się działo, ale tak naprawdę miał to wrażenie graniczące z pewnością, że obecność Emhyra – tego samego, któremu mógł usługiwać jako dziecko i którego szukał potem z takim zacięciem – oznacza po prostu bezpieczeństwo. W jego głowie nadal wybrzmiewały słowa cesarza. „Cieszę się, że nadal tu jesteś.” Na samo to wspomnienie na jego policzkach pojawiały się rumieńce, których tym razem szczęśliwie nie musiał powstrzymywać. Cesarz nie tylko go pamiętał,<em> był zadowolony </em> z tego, że tu był.</p><p>Pokręcił głową. Nadużywał tego zaufania. Natychmiast rozłożył koc i położył go ostrożnie na Emhyrze, mając szczerą nadzieję, że tamten rzeczywiście się nie obudzi. Tak też się stało; w rzeczywistości nawet nie drgnął ani wtedy, gdy koc dotknął jego nagich pleców, ani potem, gdy Mererid poprawiał materiał, żeby zasłaniał całe ciało cesarza. Nie wydawał nawet specjalnie żadnych dźwięków, poza, oczywiście, oddechem, teraz bardzo głębokim i spokojnym. Ten oddech wydawał się być jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dochodził uszu Mererida.</p><p>Mężczyzna był, gdy się nad tym chwilę zastanowił, dosyć sobą zawiedziony. Nie potrafił dokładnie określić czym, ale na pewno był – chyba spodziewał się po sobie, że będzie sprawował funkcję służącego lepiej, a to zdecydowanie nie znaczyło uważnego obserwowania cesarza w trakcie snu. Zamknął na moment oczy. Powinien był już stamtąd wyjść i dać mu odpocząć w spokoju. Przełknął ślinę i odsunął się w końcu od wystawnego łoża. Musiał też zadbać, żeby następnego poranka wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. To, co prawda, nie do końca było <em> jego </em>zadanie, ale w tej chwili zdecydowanie się takim wydawało.</p><p>Było późno, nie miał aż tak wiele czasu. Do momentu przebudzenia się Emhyra wszystko musiało być idealne. Z tą myślą w końcu skierował się do wyjścia. Otworzył drzwi, a ich nienaoliwione zamki skrzypnęły nieprzyjemnie głośno. Tym także trzeba się było jak najszybciej zająć. Ciepłe światło świec oślepiło go nieco, ale, zamknąwszy ostrożnie drzwi i czując na sobie ciężar spojrzeń wszystkich strażników, powiedział:</p><p>– Cesarz zasnął, należy dać mu odpocząć. – Ciągle nazywał go cesarzem. Nie powinien, sam Emhyr go za to zrugał. Z drugiej strony, doskonale wiedział, że cała służba właśnie tak o nim mówi. – A do tego czasu naszym zadaniem jest przygotowanie zamku tak, żeby był dla niego odpowiedni. Lamarr, powiedz wszystkim, żeby zebrali się w sali tronowej. To będzie długa noc.</p><p>Jego serce drżało w piersi niespokojnie. Ach, żeby tylko długa.</p><p>***</p><p>Gdy Emhyr w końcu się obudził, z okien jego sypialni świeciło już wczesnopopołudniowe słońce w pełnej krasie. Przetarł oczy. Nie do końca pamiętał moment przykrywania się, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że poprzedni wieczór cały był trochę rozmyty, więc i tego mógł nie zarejestrować.</p><p>Mruknął z mieszanką zmęczenia i niezadowolenia. Ilość rzeczy, którymi musiał się teraz zająć była cokolwiek zniechęcająca, ale też na tyle pokaźna, że nie mógł mieć nawet cienia nadziei, że uwinie się z tym wszystkim w rozsądnym czasie. Przede wszystkim jednak potrzebował ciepłej kąpieli, bo w takim stanie nawet ubrany w najporządniejsze stroje nie prezentował się wiele lepiej od pospolitego żołnierza. A prezentować się dobrze, to znaczy, po cesarsku, potrzebował teraz bardzo, w końcu nigdy nie ma się drugiej okazji, żeby zrobić pierwsze wrażenie.</p><p>Powoli przypominał sobie poprzedni wieczór, a wspomnienia docierały do niego z lekkim opóźnieniem. Pamiętał Mererida. Dobrze, bo coś w jego obecności przypominało Emhyrowi o spędzonych tu latach, wręcz utrzymywało poczucie, że owszem, to nadal było jego cesarstwo, to samo, które zostało wyrwane jemu i jego ojcu przed laty. Powinien go natychmiast wezwać, żeby zajął się tą kąpielą, im szybciej, tym lepiej.</p><p>Wstał z łóżka i spojrzał na leżące na komodzie czyste ubrania z pewną niechęcią. Z drugiej strony, przecież nie mógł wyjść w samej bieliźnie do swoich ludzi, nawet służby, z dokładnie tych samych powodów, dla których musiał najpierw wziąć porządną kąpiel. Ubrał się więc pospiesznie i wyszedł z sypialni.</p><p>Przed drzwiami na baczność stało dwóch strażników, którzy popatrzyli natychmiast w jego stronę. Emhyr widział w ich oczach zauważalną obawę, chociaż widać też było, że starali się jej nie okazywać. Jeden z nich z lekka drżał, toteż mężczyzna skierował się w stronę drugiego.</p><p>– Wezwij Mererida do mojej komnaty – powiedział sucho, po czym wrócił do środka. Ledwo drzwi się zamknęły, strażnicy wymienili spojrzenia i ten, do którego Emhyr się odezwał, natychmiast poleciał szukać mężczyzny, którego miał sprowadzić, modląc się przy okazji do wszystkich bogów, którzy mogli go usłyszeć, żeby znalazł go, zanim cesarzowi skończy się cierpliwość.</p><p>Szczęśliwie, Mererid był w pierwszym miejscu, do którego chłopak pobiegł – w sali tronowej. Miał jeszcze wyraźniejsze niż zwykle wory pod oczami, ale to była chyba jedyna oznaka zmęczenia, jaką było po nim widać. Jego ruchy były nadal pełne determinacji i energii, gdy nawigował jakimiś ostatnimi poprawkami przed przybyciem cesarza. Tym większe robiło wrażenie, że cała sala była w stanie niemalże doskonałym. Po trupach ani wszechobecnej krwi nie zostało ani śladu, za to czarno-złote sztandary wyglądały, jakby były albo ledwo co uszyte, albo świeżo wyprane – chociaż przecież na żadne z tych raczej nie było czasu.</p><p>Dzieciak westchnął jednak. Nie jego zadaniem było zastanawianie się, co to właściwie były za sztandary, on na razie musiał zadbać o to, żeby jego szyja nie straciła połączenia z głową. Oczywiście, może panikował trochę nadmiernie. W końcu nie znał nowego cesarza. Jednak pamiętał starego, i od wtedy nauczył się jednej bardzo konkretnej rzeczy, mianowicie: przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. A jako że nie był jedyną osobą z takim podejściem, tylko utwierdzał się w tym, że jest ono wcale rozsądne.</p><p>Podbiegł do Mererida i powiedział mu na jednym oddechu:</p><p>– Cesarz żąda, żebyś natychmiast zjawił się w jego komnacie!</p><p>No dobrze, może bardziej wykrzyczał, niż powiedział. I może dodał słowo lub dwa, ale sens na pewno został zachowany. Mężczyzna też potraktował to wezwanie bardzo poważnie, bo pokiwał głową i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku sypialni. Stanął przed drzwiami i bez chwili zawahania zapukał, zaskarbiając sobie od strażników spojrzenia pełne podziwu.</p><p>– Wejdź – usłyszał z wnętrza Mererid, więc wykonał rozkaz.</p><p>Trochę zaskoczył sam siebie, bo właściwie ponownie na widok Emhyra zaparło mu dech. Teraz w porządnym, cesarskim stroju i dziennym świetle, które zalewało całą zakurzoną sypialnię, stał i patrzył na służącego już całkiem świadomymi, bardzo bystrymi oczami – choć nadal widać w nich było pewne zmęczenie.</p><p>Mererid skłonił się z króciutkim uchybieniem, i ledwo się wyprostował, Emhyr powiedział:</p><p>– Będę potrzebował kąpieli i śniadania.</p><p>Popołudnie było co prawda nieco nietypową porą na śniadanie, ale przecież Mererid nie zamierzał zwrócić cesarzowi uwagi, tym bardziej, że była to przecież tylko kwestia nazewnictwa. Zamiast tego spytał:</p><p>– Czy życzysz sobie, panie, zjeść tutaj czy…</p><p>– Tutaj – wszedł mu w słowo Emhyr, unosząc dłoń. – Przygotuj mi kąpiel i posiłek.</p><p>– Tak jest, panie – powiedział Mererid i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, szybkim krokiem kierując się do kuchni. Upewnił się wcześniej, że posiłek dla cesarza będzie gotowy niezależnie od pory, o jakiej tamten się obudzi, więc miał tylko nadzieję, że kucharki nie potraktowały tego zbyt luźno. Z drugiej strony ufał, że dostrzegają powagę sytuacji i wagę przyniesienia Emhyrowi gorącego posiłku na czas.</p><p>Jeszcze zza drzwi słyszał zażartą dyskusję o Gwaldenie, który najwidoczniej był szalenie niewiernym, chociaż uroczym chłopakiem, więc westchnął ciężko i wszedł do środka. Na jego widok ucichły (z pewnym przybliżeniem) natychmiast i popatrzyły na niego. Chwilę wszystkie milczały, ale w końcu dźwięczny głos przerwał ciszę.</p><p>– Wstał? – spytała Arleta, pulchniutka kobietka, na pierwszy rzut oka najśmielsza z nich.</p><p>– Owszem – odparł jej sucho Mererid. – Mam nadzieję, że posiłek gotowy?</p><p>– Tak, tak! – zapewniła odrobinę nerwowym tonem. – Proszę nam tylko dać chwilę, wrzucimy do pieca, coby ciepłe było i smaczne, ale to chwilkę zajmie co najwyżej, nie dłużej.</p><p>Mężczyzna kiwnął głową z aprobatą, ale po chwili dodał jeszcze:</p><p>– Dobrze. Cesarz zażądał także, aby przygotować mu kąpiel. Danla, zajmij się tym – dodał, uświadamiając sobie, że przydzielenie tego „komuś” jest obarczone dużo większym ryzykiem opóźnień niż zlecenie tego konkretnej osobie. Zresztą, Danla zajmowała się jeszcze usługiwaniem var Emreisom, Mererid wiedział, że jest porządna i obowiązkowa. Kobieta pokiwała głową i skierowała się do jednego z bocznych wyjść. Tymczasem reszta kucharek wróciła do krzątania się po kuchni, przygotowywania tacy i talerza oraz układaniu na nim warzyw, kiedy mięso jeszcze leżało w piecu. Już po chwili tego rozruchu wróciły do anegdotek o Gwaldenie, bo najwidoczniej wcześniej jedna z nich przerwała w samym środku ekscytującej historii.</p><p>Póki jednak nie opóźniało to znacząco ich działań – bo wyglądało na to, że przystosowały się już do płynnej rozmowy w trakcie porządnej pracy – Mererid nie zwracał im uwagi, choć jego samego każda sekunda oczekiwania mierziła. Ewidentnie miał też wyraźnie inną definicję chwili czy tam chwilki niż Arleta, bo jego zdaniem talerz dotarł do niego po czasie znacznie dłuższym, ale wziął przygotowaną tacę, skinął kobietom na pożegnanie i teraz z pełną ostrożnością wrócił do Emhyra.</p><p>Posiłek rzeczywiście pachniał doskonale, wyglądał równie dobrze, więc Mererid odetchnął z ulgą. Czekał za długo, zdążył nadmiernie się podenerwować, ale powoli znów nieco się uspokajał. Jeszcze pozostawała oczywiście kwestia kąpieli, ale Danla była osobą dosyć zaufaną. Inna sprawa, że mężczyzna miał świadomość, iż wody trzeba sporo, a musi przecież mieć właściwą temperaturę.</p><p>Dobrze, po kolei, najpierw posiłek, resztą zajmie się zaraz. Stanął przed drzwiami i popatrzył po strażnikach, którzy już trochę się rozluźnili, zapewne zauważywszy, że rzeczywiście nikt nie próbuje znów odbijać cesarstwa. Na widok tacy jeden z nich zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszeli krótkie „Wejść!”, więc chłopak nacisnął klamkę i wpuścił Mererida do sypialni.</p><p>Kiedy tamten wszedł do środka, zastał Emhyra przy biblioteczce, przyglądającego się książkom. Nie odzywając się, postawił tacę na stole z cichym stuknięciem, na dźwięk którego cesarz się odwrócił powoli. Zobaczył ułożony dbale na talerzu wielki płat mięsa, który pachniał mieszanką aromatycznych przypraw i zieleniną. Emhyr dawno nie jadł niczego tak wystawnego. Kolejne drobne, ale właściwie zaskakująco duże przypomnienie, że przecież teraz jest cesarzem, i to cesarzem wielkiego imperium. Osobą o wielkim znaczeniu politycznym – nagle znacznie większym niż wcześniej, choć przecież już wtedy był osobą, z którą trzeba było się liczyć.</p><p>Obserwował Mererida, poruszającego się przy nim może nie tak nerwowo, jak ci strażnicy przed wejściem, ale nadal niezwykle oficjalnie, z niebywałym szacunkiem. To też, swoją drogą, było przyjemne, inne niż to, do czego przywykł. Usiadł przy stole. Nawet sztućce stanowiły przyjemną odmianę. Srebrne, lśniące, bez choćby odrobiny nalotu i bezzasadnie liczne.</p><p>Emhyr zabrał się do jedzenia tak, jak na cesarza przystało. Nieco zdziwił się tym, jak dobrze pamiętał całą etykietę i bzdurne regułki dotyczące tego, co i kiedy powinno być używane, ale to przynajmniej oszczędzało mu czasu potem. Posiłek smakował fantastycznie, aczkolwiek mężczyzna nie wątpił, że pusty żołądek ma z tym coś wspólnego. Mimo wszystko, nie spieszył się zbytnio z jedzeniem, zamiast tego patrzył na nilfgaardzkie dachy i złociste słońce, panoszące się po bezchmurnym niebie.</p><p>Pewnie gdyby był tam artysta czy inny poeta, zwróciłby uwagę na niesamowity symbolizm tej chwili – wraz z pojawieniem się prawowitego władcy i jedynego prawdziwego cesarza Nilfgaardu, Wielkie Słońce znowu wzeszło nad miastem, dając mu swoje błogosławieństwo. Niestety, był tam tylko rzeczony cesarz i jego pragmatyczny służący, który może zwrócił uwagę na to, że to naprawdę piękny dzień, zarówno dzięki pogodzie, jak i wydarzeniom, ale bynajmniej nie widział w tym wszystkim żadnego symbolizmu. Służąca, która chwilę później pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu, nie miała w sobie ani krztyny artyzmu więcej. Weszła do środka zupełnie bezszelestnie, niezauważona ani niesłyszana przez któregokolwiek z mężczyzn. Dopiero gdy przelewała wodę z wiadra do bali, szum poniósł się po pomieszczeniu, a Mererid popatrzył w jej kierunku. Emhyr tymczasem nie przerwał nawet posiłku, nie oderwał też wzroku od okna, ufając raczej, że jego służba jest choć minimalnie kompetentna. Chwilę później kobieta zniknęła z powrotem za drzwiami, a po paru minutach znów wróciła z wiadrem.</p><p>Kilka takich rund później Danla wymieniła znaczące spojrzenia z Mereridem.</p><p>– Panie, kąpiel gotowa – ogłosił mężczyzna, gdy tylko cesarz skończył posiłek.</p><p>– Pomożesz mi się wykąpać – rozkazał Emhyr twardo. Oczywiście, bez cienia zażenowania czy jakiejkolwiek innej emocji, ale Mererid znowu musiał szalenie się natrudzić, żeby nie spłonąć rumieńcem. Czemu zrobił się taki przewrażliwiony na słowa cesarza? To nie był przecież żaden niespotykany czy niewłaściwy rozkaz, ale z jakiegoś powodu wzbudzał w nim dosyć silne uczucia.</p><p>– Oczywiście – odpowiedział mimo to bez najlżejszego drżenia w głosie. Odwrócił się, biorąc przyniesione przez Danlę mydło i szczotkę, czekając na cichy chlupot wody, oznaczający, że cesarz jest już w balii. Kiedy tylko je usłyszał, podszedł do Emhyra i popatrzył na niego. Leżał w lekko parującej wodzie, a na jego ustach pojawiło się coś na kształt nikłego uśmiechu.</p><p>Mererid przygryzł odrobinę policzek z nadzieją, że cesarz nie zwróci na to uwagi, i w pewnym dziwnym napięciu zabrał się do zleconego mu zadania, skupiając się raczej na czynności aniżeli na samym mężczyźnie – a raczej starając się to robić, bo w praktyce znów zdarzały się chwile, w których jego umysł kpił sobie z niego i przenosił jego skupienie na ciało Emhyra.</p><p>– Powiedz mi, Mererid… – zaczął cesarz, nawet nie patrząc na służącego, głosem odrobinę zaciekawionym, ale przede wszystkim jakby odległym. – Jakie są nastroje wśród służby?</p><p>– Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, panie – odparł mężczyzna, zadowolony, że ma kolejny bodziec, który odwodził go od tego, na czym skupiać się absolutnie nie miał ochoty.</p><p>– Pytam, czy cieszycie się, że obalono uzurpatora – powiedział Emhyr takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku, choć oczywiście nadal pełnym tej jego zwyczajowej dumy.</p><p>Z ust Mererida wyrwało się nieco nerwowe westchnienie.</p><p>– Oczywiście, że tak, panie… – To zdecydowanie nie było pytanie, którego by się spodziewał. – Mało kto darzył go wśród służby szacunkiem.</p><p>Emhyr odpowiedział mu niejasnym mruknięciem.</p><p>– Jak podejrzewasz, kto mógłby być mniej zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw?</p><p>Mererid siłą rzeczy wiedział o służbie i ich sympatiach naprawdę sporo, miał tu przecież niekrótki staż i niemały szacunek, a ludzie gadali, i to sporo. O Gwaldenach i innych Jankach, ale też o władzy, o tym, kogo szanują, a kogo najchętniej widzieliby na widłach wieśniaczych. No, to ostatnie może zdarzało się rzadziej, ludzie cenili też swoje głowy, ale jeśli już ktoś coś mówił, to zapewne przy Mereridzie lub tak, że w zbiegach okoliczności mężczyzna i tak się o tym dowiadywał.</p><p>Znał więc opinie o var Emreisach, które krążyły wśród służby. Oczywiście, istotna część obaw dotyczących nowego cesarza wynikała z tego, w jaki sposób rządził uzurpator, ale przecież pojawiały się też plotki dotyczące obyczajów Emhyra i jego osobowości, bo to czyjś brat coś słyszał, a to ktoś kiedyś widział. Raczej nie wynikało z nich, jakoby miał delikatnie obejść się ze swoimi przeciwnikami.</p><p>– Nie wiem, panie… Cieszymy się, mogąc znów służyć var Emreisowi.</p><p>Emhyr nie był głupi. Owszem, darzył Mererida zaufaniem jeszcze z lat dziecięcych, ale widział też przecież, że służba ma wobec mężczyzny chociaż jakiś respekt – bardziej niż wystarczający, żeby wiedział coś przydatnego. Tym bardziej, że naturalnym zdawało się, iż osoba sprzyjająca obecnemu władcy czułaby się dosyć swobodnie, wyrażając swoją opinię.</p><p>– Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Mererid – powiedział ostro, wprawiając w drżenie dłonie mężczyzny, a bicie jego serca w szaleńczą pogoń. Po Mereridzie rozlało się nieznośne gorąco, ale ani na chwilę nie przestawał pracować. – Darzę cię zaufaniem większym niż kogokolwiek innego w tym pałacu, upewnij się proszę, że to się nie zmieni.</p><p>Mężczyzna zamknął na chwilę oczy. Miał wrażenie, że jego klatka piersiowa się skurczyła, a on sam nie mógł nawet wziąć oddechu na tyle głębokiego, żeby wypełnił całe jego płuca. Ale nie mógł przerwać. Musiał za to odpowiedzieć.</p><p>– Wy-wydaje mi się, że szambelan, panie, był-był wobec niego lojalny.</p><p>Te słowa były niemalże chropowate, on sam czuł się, jakby to nie on je mówił. Jednak dopiero kiedy je wypowiedział, coś wokół jego serca w końcu troszkę się rozluźniło. Odrobinę, nadal ledwo oddychał, ale przynajmniej jego dłonie nabrały istotnej stabilności.</p><p>– W takim razie od jutra przejmiesz jego obowiązki – odpowiedział Emhyr spokojnie.</p><p>– Tak jest, panie – powiedział Mererid głosem gdzieś na skraju słyszalności.</p><p>Znów otworzył usta, prawie tak, jakby zamierzał coś dodać, choć przecież nie był jeszcze szalony. Mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać czarnych myśli. Nie lubił poprzedniego szambelana, to fakt, ale nie chciał sprawiać mu kłopotów, na pewno nie <em> takich </em>kłopotów. Widział tych, którzy już teraz tkwili w pałacowych celach, i jakoś nie potrafił uwierzyć, że szambelan zostanie tylko pozbawiony posady. Tym bardziej nie sądził, że osoby znajdujące się w lochu spędzą tam wiele czasu, w końcu już teraz był przepełniony.</p><p>To wszystko w połączeniu tworzyło szalenie nieprzyjemny obraz, którego Mererid nie chciał łączyć w całość. W końcu zupełnie nie zależał on od niego.</p><p>Musiał się uspokoić. Miał rozkaz do wykonania. Na tym się skupił, teraz już nie miał z tym problemu, teraz chciał włożyć w to wszystkie swoje myśli. Przez następnych kilka minut jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie dało się słyszeć, był chlupot wody zmieszany z nierównym oddechem nowego szambelana i spokojnym oddechem nowego cesarza.</p><p>Wreszcie Mererid skończył, a Emhyr popatrzył na drzwi. Westchnął, gdy znowu dotarło do niego wszystko, co go czekało.</p><p>– Podaj mi ręcznik, Mererid – powiedział, już nawet nie obdarzając go spojrzeniem. – Tylko szybko.</p><p>W końcu przed nim było jeszcze mnóstwo pracy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>